Raphael Kristof
Raphael Kristof is a character role-played by CrimsonSwordsman. Background The Past Raphael was born in a secret village full of religious cultists that go by the name "The Gods of The Myriad". His mother and father were co-leaders to the group and left Raphael's grooming to his aunt (Elena Kristof). Elena Kristof wanted Raphael to be the perfect individual to take over "The Gods of The Myriad" and would teach him all the beliefs that he holds dear to this day. These beliefs would range from Sacrificing humans, animals and objects of importance to the gods. Consuming humans & animals for nourishment, so that way the dark gods power could flow through him and equip him with the evil god "AGA-'HATHS'" supreme wisdom/powers. Teaching him the infinite wisdom of "The Gods of The Myriad", that are taught to every disciple from childhood to adulthood and so forth. Lastly to believe in oneself, even if the whole world believes otherwise. Childhood/Adulthood Since Raphael was always with this aunt and other cult members, he never truly knew his parents. They both always seemed so busy and when he tried to talk to them, they would order guards to haul him away from them. This made Raphael develop a loner attitude and would lead to him acting this way till adulthood. He didn't really mind being away from this parents cause he had his aunt (Elena Kristof), who he loved and admired since he first met her. She was everything Raphael strived to become, he wanted to be with her until he died and he then would resurrect himself as a new "God of The Myriad". As he grew older however, his aunt began to teach him things he never knew before and as he learned all these horrific new things. It taught him to look at the world in a new world order and would haunt him till this day, Later on as he was about to reach the age of 18 the cult began his awakening ceremony to become the next leader of "The Gods of The Myriad". During the ceremony Raphael was able to pass the 10 trials of "The Gods of The Myriad" God Sigihan created to new leaders. The trials consisted of paths that lead to lessons that would make a good leader, a great leader. His parents then welcomed him into open arms and his aunt (Elena Kristof) gave him the necklace of the myriad. A ancient myriad jewel that harness's the energy of the life force surrounding you and opens you to new levels of understanding. With Raphael now the newly appointed leader of "The Gods of The Myriad", he yearned for more knowledge and understanding of human cultures. Raphael knew he wouldn't be a great leader being held up in a secret society, so he left his parents and aunt in charge to take care of everyone in the village and left to travel the outside world. Raphael went many places and he would watch human and animal behaviour alike to become more understanding of basic world ways. As he was traveling around the world he started to understand the world and the world understood him. By the time Raphael was thinking of returning home to the secret society village "The Gods of Myriad". He started having nightmares and visions of a place he'd never seen or heard of before. He couldn't understand what he was seeing, so he sent a letter to his aunt (Elena Kristof). She told Raphael that these visions were the gods way of showing him his destiny and his path of unity. Raphael then looked at a few maps and found what he'd been look for... A place called Los Santos. He could feel the energy emitting from his Myriad jewel and knew something was calling him to the place of Los Santos. Leader of "The Gods of The Myriad" Los Santos First Days The HOA and Crimson Boomers As of late, Raphael has publicly proclaimed himself as the leader of the Crimson Boomers after Huck Guthrie, Julio Thomas, and Frederick "Tusk" Bodini psychologically manipulated him into thinking that he is the leader. The Los Santos Police Department and the Department of Justice, however, do not believe that he is the actual leader and just think that he is insane. Months ago, Raphael created his own off-shoot of the HOA called the UNA-HOA, it is currently unknown if this group is still active. Category:Characters Category:Male